Just Another Girl
by kali rogers
Summary: "She is just another girl" that's what everyone says but, Steve Rogers knows that Maria Hill isn't just another girl. Based on the song "Just another girl" by the Killers. oneshot.I don't own the characters or the song. ignore the mistakes


Just Another Girl

As he was walking he thought it was a bad idea. But he couldn't help himself, this feeling is killing him and now he is standing outside her apartment. There are no lights on and none is there. Maybe she decided to stay in the base. She has been avoiding him.

Just another girl… is what everyone had told him. He tries to believe he's better this way. "You should move on." It's easy to say when you're Tony Stark, which he isn't, so this is a little bit difficult. "She's just another girl, Steve. And you're Captain America; I bet there are lots of women waiting for you." The question surged in his mind: would he change Pepper for other girl? Maybe not, that's why he doesn't understand that Maria is really different.

Barton doesn't help a lot too. He said in this job you have to stay away of the people that mean something for you. "She doesn't like commitments. So it wasn't meant to be." But the way she used to smile, the way she kissed him that night, said another thing. And he doesn't know what's going on.

"Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard." They say there would be more…but he can't see him loving nobody but Maria. He has been in battles and he has suffered, but this really hurts.

Everyone is smiling and everyone is happy…so why does he feel so miserable? Tony and Pepper seem to be happy, and this is a great wedding. And there she is, with this guy. Who is he by the way? He's flirting with her, and she is smiling. "Look at her, she's alright; now look at you, you look terrible. Why are you suffering if she is smiling?" But what Natasha doesn't know is that it's her fake smile; he knows her, and he knows she can smile better than that. When she is finally alone, her face looks very tired, it looks like she's tired of pretending be another person. But he knows she doesn't have to do that, she's different and the rest of the world don't understand it.

They are in the bar and he has rejected 5 girls this night. He is the only single there (if you count Natasha and Clint as a couple.) "She's just another girl" That fucking phrase is killing him. Everyone seems to know of what they're talking about, but they don't. They don't know how special she is when she smiles, when she kiss him, when she fights, when she shows her most strong face, maybe Jane, Pepper and Natasha can be strong and brave, but Maria is different. He stands up, maybe they are right, Maria won't give him a chance, but they will have to confront the fact that he doesn't want other girl.

He is lying in his bed but doesn't sleep. Without anyone noticing, he walks out of the tower. And somehow he is now standing in front of her door. She looks at him terrified when she opens the door. "I wasn't expecting someone." Those are the only words she can say, because her throat is dry. What went wrong? None of them know, and she is trying to think why she runs away. She could say it was the job, or she didn't need a distraction, maybe because he was better than her. He deserve a better person, someone who won't rejected his flowers and do something more romantic than fight together against aliens.

"What went wrong?" His words are quiet and you can feel his feelings through that question. But she doesn't know, those were excuses, not reasons.

"You came all the way to here just to ask me that?"

"I think you're worth it." His smile is so pure and true, and she wonders why she said no to that beautiful smile.

He leans to her and gets closer. She is tired of said to everyone that she is ok, she is tired of pretending it wasn't meant to be. She loves him and she is tired of waiting, so she takes his neck and pulls him closer. Her lips met his. His lips are soft and warm, and he smells so good. She is so sweet, and strong at the same time.

She pulls away and rests her forehead in his. "You take it so long."

"Really? What about you?"

"I have a reputation to keep." Her smile is so beautiful and lit up her face.

He looks at her eyes, and he realizes that against the opinion of Tony, Clint and the rest of the world, she isn't just another girl…


End file.
